


Tu veux que je quoi ?

by Melie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Nick/Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu veux que je quoi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il en eût.

« Tu veux que je quoi ?  
\- Ecoute, Monroe...  
\- Non, toi, écoute : je sais bien que je suis ton seul allié, tout ça, mais là, ça va trop loin. Faut que je pose des limites, et voilà, je les pose.  
\- Monroe...  
\- N'essaie même pas ton regard de chien battu, c'est pas à moi que tu la feras. C'est non.  
\- Juste quelques heures. »

Non. Il ne cèderait pas. Non.

Il n'irait pas à la fête d'anniversaire de Nick. Et puis quoi encore ? Lui offrir un cadeau, aussi ?


End file.
